


Dumb Bear

by cloud_reun



Series: HwangCloud Storage [4]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, hwangcloud, minwoon or whatever their ship name is, 년운
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_reun/pseuds/cloud_reun
Summary: “I know, so just stop crying already. I’m the one who got hurt, but why are you the one who cried?”





	Dumb Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo people. Honest confession this is the 7th hwangcloud fic I wrote but I only post like what? 3 fic here? and the other 4 are definitely flops yes lol. But I'm going to make sure this isn't as crappy as the other fic because it's short;D
> 
> This fic is very much inspired by a tweet from the holy bottom!sungwoon acc (more like it is based on their tweet, but let's say their tweet is very inspiring) so here you go~

_word count: 808_

 

_reference:[@CLOUD_RIGTH](https://twitter.com/CLOUD_RIGTH/status/904720787394793473)_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Idiot bastard.”

 

Sobs spilling out from the small dark room. It used to be cozy and a great place to hang out at. It was bright and full of cute figurines—Sungwoon’s favorite anime and game characters. The room is dark, covering the small young man like a thick duvet. His shoulders are shaking, along with every breath he heaves away. On the very start he wasn’t even sure why he is even doing this. Now he can see himself, calling someone an idiot (and a bastard) for making him look like one.

 

Not that it’s the other party’s fault. Sungwoon should have been aware of that.

 

_“That’s right.”_

 

One hand grasping anything on the bed, pulling it down to where he sits; at the corner of his bed, leaning against the coffee table next to it, and making himself wrapped like a ball of blanket. The tears keep streaming down, killing his self confidence with every drop of it. At this rate he will have nothing to lose except his soul. Does that even worth killing anyway—“Even more pathetic than the dumb bear.”

 

The tap on his door startles him. At first he thought it was just him, but someone did knock. “Yes I am. I’m sorry.” Sungwoon sits stall, the atmosphere rises and he stops crying. He is embarrassed and that is a natural reaction coming from someone who hates getting overly exposed to people about his little dirty secrets.

 

Sungwoon stands up from where he crouched down. Duvet drops and hugging his back low. His body—not just his face—heats up the moment the voice resonances to his eardrums. Just the thought of seeing the male’s face cringes him so hard that it suffocates. It doesn’t worth the reaction, he only want to throw it away and acts like nothing happens.

 

His room is small and definitely not huge enough to make him feel lonely. When he stands there behind the closed door, it feels like it’s really tall and huge, about to fall down and hit on him. If that would happen he will let it. It feels empty just at the thought of Hwang Minhyun is standing across him, may or may not be too shameless to face him with a wooden door between them. His clenches two fists, taking in a deep breath that could break his ribcage anytime. His knees go weak just when he is about to speak.

 

With a brave heart he looks up, “Hwang Minhyun. You know in this world—“ he emits a hiccup, trying to suppress his feelings and burying dead, “—that you are the worst person I ever met?” It’s inevitable that he can never control his feelings when it’s too much. He loses all his energy from the stress and depression. Why in the world he would put himself in such a tight spot is something to be reflect on.

 

He can hear Minhyun sighing, sound desperate enough to convince the other male it’s not like what he thinks. Honestly, he has nothing to say except listening to Sungwoon choking himself with tears and bears the pain every time the tears slide down his pale complexion. 

 

“I know, so just stop crying already. I’m the one who got hurt, but why are you the one who cried?”

 

The shorter male still standing there, trying not to make his crying obvious to the male outside his room. Minhyun is not stupid, he knows Sungwoon is crying when he doesn’t answer. Putting his palm against the cold metal door knob, he heaves a sigh and turns it open. The sight is just what the taller man expected. There is this urge—the urge to pull the small and soft looking senior to pull and engulf him into a tight hug. Their height make them the best size for each other anyway, Minhyun always has the thought of that.

 

The cries only gets harder when Sungwoon sees the other male. All the bruises on that handsome face, what a waste. It’s frustrating enough for him to watch the male got humiliated and it’s heart breaking to see him got beaten out because of him. “Idiot. You idiot.” Sungwoon mutters. 

 

“Why would you let them hit you like this? Are you stupid?—” Minhyun pulls him into a comforting hug. It’s either he tries to comfort himself or Sungwoon, both of them do need to console themselves before back and arguing about the matter.

 

“Shh, just let me hug you.”

 

The shorter hugs back, resting his head on the other’s broad shoulder. Undeniably, it feels nice to fit himself to Minhyun’s engulfing hug. They are a perfect size for each other. “I’m going to beat their ass tomorrow.”

 

Minhyun chuckles. “No need to be so violent you know. It doesn’t suit you.”

 

“I don’t care. I’m going to make them pay.”

**Author's Note:**

> shameless promotion, but if you need someone to talk about nielwoon or hwangcloud you can just hit me up on twitter @cloudreun
> 
> toodles~♡
> 
> -el


End file.
